Destined To Meet Again
by Gem6
Summary: Claire is married to Peter and has two children. One night on a obbo she comes face to face with her past. Please R & R. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

I watched the sun sparkle on the sea, I watched as my children now two, frolicked in the sand.  
  
I love my husband with all my heart but a small part of it still belongs with John who left to join the Flying Squad in Scotland.  
  
Peter doesn't understand my job; he doesn't understand why I can't always pick the children up from nursery.  
  
Peter loves the children like his own even though they aren't.  
  
Connor is the spitting image of his father while April is more like me.  
  
I sighed as I remembered I had to go into work this afternoon, Peters parents were having the children until he could pick them up at six.  
  
"April, Connor!" I called getting up to get them. I laughed as they both came running towards me arms waving  
  
"Come on little ones, time to go and see Grandma and Grandad" I scooped both of them up into my arms and took them to the car, I strapped them in and took them to Peters parents  
  
"Hey April, hey Connor, hi Claire" Maggie said cheerfully  
  
"Heya Maggie, how are you this morning?" I asked concerned, Maggie hadn't been well yesterday but had still insisted on taking the kids.  
  
"Not much better to be honest Claire, have you got time for a quick chat?"  
  
"Of course Maggie" I always had time for a chat, as I'm very fond of Maggie and James.  
  
We went into the house and I deposited the children in the lounge with James, while Maggie and me went through to the kitchen.  
  
"It's coming back Claire"  
  
"Are you sure? Have you been retested?" Three years ago Maggie had tested positive for Breast Cancer and since then has been cleared, be re-diagnosed and been cleared again  
  
"I haven't been to the doctors yet as I don't want to worry James. I feel exactly the same sickness as I did when it came back last time" Maggie paused to collect herself "It's going to kill me I know it is, I'm getting too old to fight it"  
  
"Don't say that Maggie please"  
  
"I'm hoping it can be cured because if I die who's going to look after April and Connor?"  
  
"I'll have to give up work because I sure as hell don't think Peter would"  
  
You can't give up work Claire it would kill you to give up the job you adore. You two are drifting apart, I can tell. Honestly, did you ever love Peter?"  
  
"I did and I still do but..." I trailed off not quite knowing how to say I still loved John  
  
"You're still in love with another guy?"  
  
I nodded sadly  
  
"Let me guess he's the father of April and Connor"  
  
"Yeah, he left before I found out I was pregnant" I suddenly caught sight of the clock- it read 12.15. I was meant to be in work at twelve  
  
"Oh crap, sorry Maggie I have to go, I'm late for work"  
  
I left the house, leapt into my car and drove as fast as I possibly could from one side of Canley to the other.  
  
I rushed into the office to find the whole of CID gathered in a Briefing.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Claire" The DCI said acidly  
  
"Sorry Guv' got caught in traffic"  
  
"Never mind, Kerry fill her in"  
  
I looked at Kerry quizzically  
  
"Surprise obbo tonight"  
  
"Oh no! I guess I'm in on it? What time?" I sighed thinking of Peter and the kids  
  
"Yep, you're in on it, we all are. 6.30 onwards basically until we get our man"  
  
"Great!" I sighed again, resigning myself to the fact that Peter would resent me even more.  
  
"This is our man, crack dealer Jonathon Edwards, and his associates, Richard Madehouse, Paul Diamond and Peter Vassell" Kerry showed me a series of photos then handed me my own set  
  
"Jonathon Edwards..." I said slowly trying to recall where I know the name from "John and I dealt with him about three years ago, nasty man"  
  
"Yes he is, and I want you to stay clear of him tonight seen as how he got you last time" Meadows interrupted  
  
"Guv' so where am I to be tonight?"  
  
"I want you at one end of the bar on your own and Kerry will be at the other"  
  
"Right, thanks Guv'"  
  
Kerry wandered off and the DCI sat down  
  
"Are you alright Claire? You're awfully pale"  
  
"I'm fine, just about tired that's all Guv'"  
  
"Are you sure? I do worry about you, you know"  
  
"I'm fine I really am, I'm just pondering on whether Peter is having an affair like I think he is"  
  
"I hate to tell you this Claire but your instincts are normally right"  
  
"You just made my day Guv'" I smiled and patted Jack's hand 


	2. The Obbo

I went back to my desk and called Maggie:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maggie, its Claire, can you tell Peter he's going to have to feed the kids and put them to bed as I won't be home until at least midnight- I have to work"  
  
"Yes of course I will love, bye"  
  
I hung up and got on with my paperwork, I didn't want to leave the office because I knew if I did I be tempted to drive across Canley to Maggie's.  
  
I was daydreaming when Kerry called me at five to six; I headed down to the unmarked van with Kerry and the rest of the office.  
  
Once inside the van, I fitted a wire to my jacket and thought of John for good luck.  
  
"Are you ready Claire?"  
  
"Yep, lets do it" I replied. I hopped out of the van and strolled towards the Bear and Badger.  
  
I glanced back quickly before entering the Pub but no one was watching. Inside the pub I looked around carefully to ascertain how many suspects there were and how many possible exits there were.  
  
I sat at the bar and watched Kerry walk in before hailing Mike the barman.  
  
"Heya Claire, haven't seen you for a while, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine, just working on that gang over there"  
  
"Ah, so where's that gorgeous guy of yours?"  
  
"John? Oh he left to work in Scotland"  
  
"How come I haven't seen you in here for a while, must be at least three years?"  
  
"We've been frequenting the Askil and Canley Arms" I replied going red  
  
I suddenly heard Don's voice in my earpiece:  
  
"Claire, stop chatting up the barman"  
  
"Very funny Don, I'm not into shagging my own brother" I shot back  
  
"Claire? Guy in the black leather jacket, ginger hair, please tell me it's not John" Kerry said in my earpiece  
  
I had noticed the ginger guy when I walked in but had not taken much notice.  
  
"Kerry? It's Boulton alright" I saw Kerry give a slight nod.  
  
I thought for a few minutes, how would I feel if I came face to face with John again after three years? What would I say to him?  
  
I watched as the suspects began flashing the cash around- I focused on the man that seemed to be pocketing the cash. I suddenly noticed that John seemed to be handing out little packets of white powder.  
  
I felt sick- the father of my children was a drug dealer.  
  
"Stanton to Deakin"  
  
"Go ahead Claire"  
  
"The dealer is John Boulton, I repeat the dealer is John Boulton"  
  
"Are you sure? Sorry stupid question"  
  
"I'm sure Guv' I'm hoping he doesn't rumble us"  
  
"I don't think he will"  
  
I thought for a minute before putting in a request:  
  
"Request to arrest Boulton"  
  
I heard Deakin sigh before he replied:  
  
"Alright, copy that all units- DS Stanton to arrest Boulton"  
  
I hailed Mike and ordered another Orange for Kerry and another Coke for me. I looked up to see John stood talking to Mike.  
  
Hailing Mike again I asked what he had said to John  
  
"He's not called John, he said his name was Ricky... Ricky Stratton"  
  
"Thanks Mike" I thought about what Mike had told me for a few moments- either John was undercover on our patch or he had a new life with an identity change.  
  
I looked up at Kerry and then at John just as he looked my way... Our eyes met as he recognised me, now we were rumbled. John looked away and there were a few minutes of silence before:  
  
"Cops... this place is filled with Pigs...Run!"  
  
"Go go go !" I yelled as the gang scattered, I remained motionless keeping an eye on Boulton as I waited for the troops to appear. As soon as they appeared in the doorway I was off after Boulton.  
  
I heard on gang member shout:  
  
"Ricky... get 'er over 'ere"  
  
I could see the man who had spoken behind a pillar holding a barstool.  
  
I thought for a minute and hoped John wouldn't lead me that way- I felt sure he wouldn't endanger me.  
  
Just as I thought John suddenly changed direction and sprinted the opposite way.  
  
I found myself on one side of a pool table with John on the other.  
  
"Get lost pig" he growled spitting in my face  
  
I leapt the pool table and landed directly behind him, I reached out but John spun around and pushed me hard back into the pool table, before disappearing into a storeroom – I knew I had him trapped. 


	3. Tears Upon Meeting

I entered the storeroom carefully looking round, I found John hiding behind some boxes.  
  
I grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and hauled him out,  
  
"So... we meet again"  
  
"I'm not John, I'm Ricky Stratton"  
  
"Come on" I growled dragging John out of the storeroom. I carried on dragging John until we got to the rest of the troops.  
  
"Kerry! Watch out!" I yelled "Here hold Stratton" I said shoving John towards Steve.  
  
I rushed to save Kerry from getting hit by a barstool, giving chase to the man with the barstool, I found myself surrounded by five other men.  
  
Oh crap I thought, time for a beating.  
  
"Paul, Rich, John, Pete, Dan, Charlie, leave the bitch pig, get the hell out of here while you can, they're all in here see?" John gestured at my troops, "There'll be no one outside, go!" I could see John out of the corner of my eye shouting at his mates.  
  
"What about bitch pig? She'll follow us"  
  
"She won't follow, pigs too fat, ugly and slow to catch you guys"  
  
I could feel tears appearing in my eyes as I remembered a time three years ago when I used to complain of fat on my thighs, John would tell me it wasn't fat, it was just the way I was meant to be.  
  
They gang left and I spoke hastily into my wire:  
  
"Stanton to Deakin"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Remove all outside troops, six gang members leaving any second, let them get away then get them"  
  
"All right Claire, it's your call"  
  
"I'm going to need a second transport unit for Ricky Stratton, Sir, as he told the others they could get away. He's gonna get lynched if they share a cage" I wandered back to Kerry and the others still talking to Deakin  
  
"I'll order it Claire"  
  
"Thanks Guv'"  
  
"You've got Deakin and Meadows wrapped right around your little finger" Kerry commented as I took hold of Stratton again.  
  
"The privilege of having a failed office relationship Kerry"  
  
I looked at John just as he was about to open his mouth:  
  
"Shut it you"  
  
I shook him briefly before reading him his rights:  
  
"Ricky Stratton, I'm arresting you for possession with intent to supply, resisting arrest and assault. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on it court, anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand?"  
  
"Yeh whatever"  
  
Deakin began to speak in my earpiece:  
  
"Gang all captured, second transport unit on way"  
  
"Ready Kerry?" I looked at Kerry, I could see she was busy staring at someone, following her gaze, I saw she was concentrating hard on a staring contest with John.  
  
"Stop it you two" I said sharply elbowing John in the ribs.  
  
"Claire?" Don spoke in my earpiece  
  
"Go ahead Don" I saw John turn sharply to look at me  
  
"Second transport unit is outside, driver requests you take prisoners out one at a time"  
  
"Ok thanks Don"  
  
"Claire?" I looked up at Kerry as she spoke to me  
  
"You even have Don wrapped around your little finger don't you?"  
  
"Its useful" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
I waited as one by one the suspects were taken out to the transport unit. Eventually it was just me and John/Ricky Stratton.  
  
"So... You're still at SunHill then?" John said casually  
  
"I don't want to talk to you" I replied stressing certain words  
  
"Claire please..." John pleaded  
  
"It's D.S Stanton to you" I snapped  
  
"I only want to talk to you"  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you"  
  
John was silent for a few minutes before trying again  
  
"I still love you"  
  
"That is just the point, you don't love me any more" I practically screamed  
  
"I do, you just don't know how much" John moved to take my hands  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed.  
  
"Claire? Are you alright?" Kerry appeared in the doorway  
  
"G...g...get him a...a...away from me" I sobbed  
  
Kerry summoned Steve in and he dragged John out and put him in the van.  
  
"What the hell happened in here Claire?" Kerry asked putting her arm around me  
  
"John... he said he still loves me"  
  
"Shhh... its alright Claire" Kerry said leading me out to the van.  
  
In the van I saw Kerry turn round and glare at John several times.  
  
Back at the station I was left with John again while Kerry went ahead to oversee the booking in of the other suspects and to tell the custody Sergeant, Dale Smith to call John, Ricky Stratton.  
  
"Claire?"  
  
I turned to look at John who was looking at me with puppy dog eyes  
  
"What?" I said slowly  
  
"I'm sorry, I made you cry" John said quietly 


	4. Assault Charges

"Come on" I smiled, I led John into the cage and waited while Smithy opened the door

Inside custody I saw the surprise in Smithy's eyes as we walked in.

"Ricky Stratton, arrested for possession with intent to supply, resisting arrest and assault"

"Empty your pockets on the desk please" Smithy ordered

I gasped in shock as I saw several items that belonged to me come out of John's pockets

"Claire?" Smithy said, "Are you alright?"

I nodded still shocked at seeing several of my personal items on the desk, moving forwards I picked up my gold watch and diamond engagement ring

"Claire, you know you can't touch prisoners personal items"

"I know, sorry" I dropped the items in question back onto the desk and sat down, my head in my hands.

"You understand that you're going to be detained in cells until further questioning?" Smithy said

"So?" Came the reply

"Claire? You o.k. to throw him in Cell One?" Smithy asked

"Yeh I think so" I replied

Four hours later Meadows requested I sit in on the interview of John with him.

I headed down the corridor towards interview room 3, I paused out side the door not really wanting to go in.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked briskly and entered the room.

"Awww not her again" John whined

"Why not DS Stanton?"

"Can we get on please?" I snapped as I sat down

"Interview with Ricky Stratton, officers present are DCI Meadows and..." Meadows paused

"DS Stanton" I added

"Interview started at... 12.06 am. Right John, I've spoken to your commanding officer and we can drop the possession and resisting arrest charges but the assault charge is up to DS Stanton" Two pairs of eyes turned to look at me

"I've been to the FME and she's advising me to press charges, you're not getting away with it"

"I'll need written evidence from the FME to support the charge" Meadows stated

"Look at my back" I stood up and lifted my shirt to reveal the large graze and purple bruise

I heard both John and Meadows gasp

"See why I'm pressing charges now?" I smiled sweetly as I sat back down

"So John what can you tell us about Jonathon Edwards?"

"He's a big dealer, imports stuff from Holland, bought out Vassell's half, rumour has it he's looking for a young face to take over, which is why I'm in there"

"Look John, we don't need to do this here, lets go back upstairs to the office, if that's ok?" Meadows said

John shrugged

"Claire?" Meadows asked aware of our history

"Yeah whatever" I shrugged, got up and left the room.


	5. Sleeping on The Job

I entered the office and sat down, three pairs of eyes looked at me:

"Are you all right Claire?" Kerry asked

"Not really" I replied, "I've just rebuilt my life and now it's crashing back down again"

I heard John and Jack Meadows enter the office:

"I'll leave you for a while, while I update Mr Brownlow"

"John!" came Don's delighted cry as they embraced each other

"Where's Danny and Geoff?" John asked

"Danny's moved on to SO19 and Geoff... well..."

"Geoff's dead John" Meadows cut Don off

"What? How? When?"

"A couple of months ago, he died saving Claire"

"Yeah, he took the bullet intended for me and it killed him" I added sadly

John stood there shocked

"Anyway, we need to update our information, John can you give us what you know?" Meadows asked

"Guv?" I said standing next to him

"Yes Claire?"

"Is it all right if I don't pay attention?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah of course, Kerry'll fill you in Meadows patted my shoulder, I smiled gratefully and headed back to my desk. Sitting back down I laid my head on a pile of files and closed my eyes.

"Guv!" John protested

"John things have changed, while you've been away"

"But guv' surely sleeping at your desk isn't allowed?!"

"John, Claire has a perfectly good reason too and the DCI knows and has approved, so I don't see why it's any business of yours" Kerry exploded

"But..." John opened his mouth to speak but Mickey cut him off:

"Don't even think about picking on Kerry or Claire for that matter"

"Anyone else wanna have a go while I'm here?" John said icily

"Yeah actually, you can't waltz in here and start criticizing us and the way we run, you don't belong here anymore, you lost your place here three years ago when you callously dropped Claire and walked out" Duncan snarled.

John was speechless, he'd never heard Duncan talk like that, it seemed that Claire had the whole office protecting her.

"Can we get on please? John you're leading the briefing" Meadows snapped

I smiled gratefully at Kerry, Mickey and Duncan they were true friends. Out the corner of my eye I watched John as he began the briefing god how I loved that man.

I dropped off to sleep to the soft scouse tones.

* * *

I awoke sharply to find about a hundred post-it notes stuck to my arms

"Very funny guys" I said out loud, pulling off the post-it notes I realised there were only five but it felt like more.

I looked at our suspect chart and saw that it was covered with John's untidy scrawl; looking around the office I discovered it was empty apart from John who was sitting watching me

"What are you still doing here?" I said a little more sharply than I had intended

"Helping you lot with inquiries" He snapped back

"Sorry" I said quietly

"You seem to have a set of personal bodyguards" John remarked

"Yeah they've been protecting me since you left, where have they gone anyway?"

"They've gone to find food, Kerry said she'd bring you back something"

"So where's home then?" I asked curiously

"Back in Scotland I've got a flat but I'm so rarely there I've forgotten what colour it is. I guess the locker rooms at Squad headquarters are the nearest place to home"

"Busy up there I take it?"

"Sometimes, what about you? Where's home" John enquired

"Still the house with Mabel" I replied declining to mention two kids and a husband

"How is Mabel?"

"She pined for about a month after you left"

"Claire? Are you all right?" Kerry exclaimed, seeing me chatting to John

"I'm fine Kez, John's not going to bite me" I reassured her

"Does he know... Peter and the kids?" She whispered in my ear

"Nope" I shook my head "Didn't see the point"

Kerry nodded and handed me a kebab loaded with cheese, meat and dripping with fat, I looked at it scornfully before offering it to John:

"Do you want it? You must be starving"

"Thanx" John said gratefully as he took it

"I can't eat that Kez"

"Sorry Claire I forgot, give it to Mickey"

"Too late" I said indicating John

"Are you mad?!" She almost yelled

"Quite possibly!" I shot back.


	6. Friction in The Office

Author Note: Warning one swear word in this Chap. I'm dedicating this to Lightning Wolf and my best online mate Jayne Leigh, you're both great!

* * *

I got up to leave the office and headed to the canteen at the top of the stairs a voice made me jump:

"Mind if I come with you"

"Of course not" I smiled

"I think I'd die in there with all the death glares I'm getting"

I laughed as we entered reception:

"Robbie this is John Boulton" I said introducing John

"The 'John Boulton'?"

John nodded

"John this is Robbie, self confessed motor mouth"

"That's right, I tell people not to tell me their secrets"

"Then they get angry with you when you let it slip don't they Rob?"

Robbie blushed furiously as we disappeared into the maze of corridors

"She's all right is Rob, just a bit loose lipped" I explained to John just as June Ackland poked her head round her office door:

"Are you all right Claire?"

"Fine thanx June" I replied as we carried on walking.

At the service counter I noticed it was Edna on duty:

"Ah, Claire what can I do for you?"

"Two mugs of strong black coffee please, I don't suppose there's any chance you could do us something hot?" I asked

"Of course, what would you like?"

"What d'you fancy John?"

"Bacon sandwich please"

"Make that two bacon sarnies then please"

"Take a seat I'll bring them over" Edna said

We took our coffee and grabbed a table,

"I'm really sorry about your back" John said

"It's all right, I'm dropping the charge" I told him

"What?!" John exclaimed

I smiled as Edna brought over our bacon sandwiches

"I can't be responsible for ruining your career"

"Is this because of our history?" John asked

"I don't know John, I really don't know" I said finishing my sandwich and getting up to leave.

I had only got as far as the canteen door when I heard Tony, June, Matt, Polly, Andrew and Vicky having a go at John:

"You've got some nerve coming back here"

"Yeah especially after what you did to Claire"

I sighed as I headed back to the table:

"For Christ's sake, will you just leave him alone" I glared at Matt "I'd have expected better from you June. Come on John" I turned on my heel and walked out, John following behind like a puppy

"I'm going to get some air, I'll see you back in the office" I said not looking at John.

I left John at the foot of the CID stairs as I made my way outside; I sat on the wall outside the station as I tried to make sense of my thoughts. I heard Kerry yell at John:

"Where's Claire? What the hell have you done to her?"

"She's outside getting some air" John yelled back

Look out the fucking window and you'll see me I thought angrily.

I watched the cars flash by as I tried to make sense of my thoughts and feelings, was I doing the right thing dropping the assault charge? Was I doing it because I still loved John?

For the first time in my life I found I couldn't make sense of my thoughts.

I'm confused, I loved John before he left, then he hurt me and the love turned to hate, but now he's back on the scene I'm still mad at him but I love him.

I want to tell him about his children but I can't it would kill Peter.

I looked at my watch it was almost four in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Thank to those who do come back and read this, I know my updating is crap but I do hope to get this sorted very soon. Luv an' hugs xx 


	7. Life destroyed

Author Note: This is soley dedicated to my fantastic mate Jay, she has put up with so much tonight, I have bombarded her with three chaps of this Fic to read and she hasn't complained once. Thanks Jay you're a true Star!!

* * *

Back in the office Kerry had already been on my case and I was now sat at my desk listening to John animatedly connecting all our pieces of evidence. I jumped as my phone rang:

"Stanton?" I paused as I listened

"Any idea who? Right thanks Rob" I hung up

"All right Claire?" Kerry asked

"Mmm... yeah, got a visitor on their way up here, who would be coming to see me at this time of the morning?"

About three minutes later my visitor appeared in the doorway:

"Pete! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed getting up to talk to him outside

"Mum's collapsed, she's been rushed to hospital, I'm on my way there now"

"Oh no! Where are..."

"Here" Peter indicated the children who were sat on the chairs in the corridor.

"Give Maggie and James my love won't you?"

"I will" Peter said walking away

"I'll be there as soon as possible" I called after him

"Mummy!" Came the delighted cries of April and Connor as they ran down the corridor towards me.

I risked a glance at John and I could see the shock and confusion on his face as my children threw themselves at me

I knelt down my arms outstretched as they ran into me:

"Hey little ones" I said quietly hugging them tight

"Kwerry!" April cried her face lighting up

"Go on then go and see Kerry! I said letting go of April's hand

I got up holding Connor's hand; suddenly he let go and ran to John:

"Connor Stanton come here!" I ordered, not wanting him near John, I started to make my way towards John when my phone rang, I was torn between letting my phone ring and retrieving Connor or leaving Connor with John and answering the phone.

"Claire answer the phone, Con's all right here" John said deciding for me

I snatched my phone off the cradle

"Stanton?"

"Claire it's James, Maggie died a few minutes ago"

"Oh no, I'm... so...sorry" I said my voice choked with emotion, I could feel the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks

"Maggie said to tell you to divorce Peter and get on with your life, she asked if you could pictures of both the children in her coffin so she could take them with her. Maggie said she understood why you couldn't come to the hospital, and that she was sorry she couldn't wait, she also said don't give up your day job but spend every moment like its your last. Her last words were tell Claire I love her" James sobbed

"Thank you so much James" I hung up and let the tears fall, I couldn't help it, I was distraught, now it looked like I would be giving up my job to look after my children. I turned round to see all eyes watching me, I couldn't take it anymore as another wave of tears rolled down my face I ran out of the office.

I found myself in the toilets leaning on a sink, tears cascading down my face, Maggie was dead, my childminder and second best friend.

She had always been there in my hour of need, why wasn't I there during her last few moments on earth?

I hear the door open but I didn't look up- I knew it would be Kerry

I jumped slightly when a hand slipped round my waist; only John could pull me in to him with one arm.

"Are you all right Claire?" He asked softly

I looked up at him:

"Kerry didn't try to stop you coming here?"

"I didn't give her a chance, Con's playing with Duncan's tie"

I smiled and buried my head in John's shoulder, a few minutes later I realised John was crying as well

"Hey, don't cry, it's not that bad" I tried to smile but failed

"It is trust me"

"Why is it?" I asked curiously

"I only took the undercover job to come back down here, I wanted to find you"

"Why?" That was all I could find to say

"I still love you Claire, I came back to find you but I see you have married and now have children"

"I waited for you John, but I couldn't wait any longer, I had to move on"

"You named the children what we decided on"

"That's because Con is your spitting image and they are your children"

"They're mine and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested" I said bluntly, pulling away from John and turning round

"Not interested in my own children, you must be mad!"

When I didn't reply John spoke again:

"So... how old are they?"

"Nearly three"

"Three!" John was shocked "You must have been pregnant when I left?"

"I was, I planned on telling you on your birthday, but then you announced you were leaving, shortly after that I met Peter and we married"

"I'm guessing you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you?"

"I've been hoping you would return, I missed you, Peter's lovely but he's not you" I said settling back into John's arms

"Claire... This is going to sound extremely mad considering you're already married but..." I gasped as John got down on one knee, produced a box and said:

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" I smiled, in just twenty four hours, my life had been turned upside down, my thoughts uncomprehendable, my other in law was dead and now John had asked me to marry him.

John kissed me, I was back in heaven with the man I loved, now we could be a proper family.


	8. Almost killed in front of her children

_This is for Jay, who is very sad today!_

**Author Warning:** Extreme physical violence! Don't read if you're easily upset!

* * *

Back in the office, John called Connor over to him:

"Here Con c'mere"

I watched Connor toddle over to John

Lifting him onto his knee he said:

"Con, go and tell you mum she's beautiful"

I smiled then blushed as John looked at me.

"Mum!"

"What Connor?"

"Dat man sed you're beooutiful"

"Claire have you forgotten what happened between you two?" Kerry asked

"I'll remember not to come looking for you as a shoulder to cry on if it all goes wrong then"

"It's not going to go wrong this time, Claire and John are made for each other" Duncan said strongly

I looked up as a shadow loomed over me

"Peter" I said nervously, he'd broken my arm once when he'd been angry

"I'm filing for divorce on the ground of adultery"

"But I haven't been unfaithful" I protested

"Not you, you stupid woman" He roared raising his hand

I flinched and cowered in my chair, I was terrified this time

"You can't talk to her like that" John's accent was strong as he spoke

"What you gonna do about it?"

"This" John brought back his right hand and landed a right hook across Peter's face

"Get in there bitch" Peter spat, indicating the empty DI's office

I knew John had just made things ten times worse

I got up and followed meekly behind Peter

"Claire, don't go in there" John pleaded

I had to go in there I had no choice, I jumped as Peter slammed the door behind me

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh, I cried out time after time as his fists rained down on my body, I knew the rest of the office could hear my feeble cries, I gave up crying out, I was reduced to sobbing quietly, the blows stopped coming and I realised Peter was pacing up and down.

Just as I looked up, Peter's arm came flying towards me, knocking me off the table and into the wall.

I cried out as I hit the floor.

"You bitch!" Peter spat, kicking m in the ribs several times, I flinched as I felt several ribs crack and break.

Wrenching open the door, Peter decided he wanted to beat someone else up:

"Where's that ginger bastard?"

"No!" I cried out

"No what bitch?" He said kicking me again

"Not... my ginger bastard" I gasped before, lying on the floor sobbing with pain

"Right, where is he?" Peter roared

I dragged myself forwards and grabbed his ankle bringing him down, Peter kicked out catching me square in the face, I heard my nose crack as it broke and the blood poured down my face.

I could see Kerry shielding April from seeing the state of me.

I brought my hand to my face and lay down, I felt like dying.

"April stop crying child and come here" Peter said almost normally

Taking a deep breath I heaved myself to my feet and lurched unsteadily toward Peter, I heard Mickey and Duncan gasp at the state of me.

"You might be able to bully me but I won't let you bully my children" I growled

"You don't know what you're talking about woman" He took a swing at me; it took all my strength to duck the blow and remain on my feet.

My hand found a cutlery knife on the filing cabinet, picking it up I stabbed Peter several times in the shoulder.

"Argh!!" He roared in pain, spinning around, he lashed out at me, catching me across the face, sending me crashing into the filing cabinet.

I lay in a heap on the floor, the pain too much to bear.

I heard Nick Klein's distinctive voice as he saw me lying on the floor, Smithy must have joined him as I heard him say:

"Oh my god! Is she all right?"

Peter was complaining that I had stabbed him as he was dragged away; I instinctively cowered away when a shadow loomed over me.

"Claire? Are you all right?" I heard John's soft scouse voice as he took hold of my hand

"It's gonna be all right babe, don't worry" I flinched as John tucked my hair behind me.

The last thing I remember was John squeezing my hand before everything went black.

* * *

Another Author Note: There is a sequel to come so look out for it, it's called Coming Round


End file.
